


Untitled

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carter catches his mom, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, its not as bad as expected, supercat, teenage!Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter comes home sooner than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best work and I am far from happy with it but it was all that I could come up with for this one.

Carter enters the penthouse, kicking his shoes rather angrily into the hall closet. He should straighten them, his mom will yell if he doesn’t but he’s so angry he kind of wants to start a fight. He’s halfway to his room when a noise from his mom’s office catches his attention.

The door to the study is open most of the way and with a slight tap it falls the rest of the way open. He draws in a sharp breath, “Really, Moms,” he grumbles, closing his eyes instantly, “the couch?”

“Carter,” Cat squeaks before the boy hears a dull thump as she, he suspects, ends up in the floor. He hears the sound of his Ma’s superspeed, “You can open your eyes now, Carter.”

Cracking one eye open and then the other, Carter sighs with relief that both his moms are dressed. “I’m never sitting on that couch again,” he grumbles.

Instead of responding his Mom moves toward him, “You’re home early.”

He nods though it isn’t a question, “Dad had a work thing.”

“Did he really?” Kara questions.

Looking away Carter shakes his head, “He flies out for Vegas in three hours with his gambling buddies and Sarah.” His fists ball up at his sides, “Who, by the way, I found out is nineteen.” He shakes his head, “I’m going to bed.”

Kara looks at Cat, “I would rather deal with the embarrassment than see him hurting like this.”

Cat sighs, “Me too. But our boy is strong and far too grown up for his seventeen years. He’ll never mention it again because then he’d be embarrassed but he also won’t let it bother him. His father though,” she shakes her head, “Carter has been hurt by him hundreds of times, he can’t let them go.”

Kara sags slightly, “So what do we do?”

The older woman shakes her head slightly, “I have no idea.” With a soft sigh Kara reaches out and draws her wife into her arms, holding her gently against her.

**Author's Note:**

> Supercat prompt: Carter accidentally catches his moms 'doing it'


End file.
